


Reunited

by TheSmellOfOldBooks



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bokushi, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Mild Angst, Reunions, it's sweet okay, oreshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfOldBooks/pseuds/TheSmellOfOldBooks
Summary: A different ending to the Winter Cup. (Seirin still wins)





	Reunited

The sound of the buzzer flooded the auditorium. The ball was still in the air. One thought flooded the stadium, ‘ _Please_.’ And with bated breath, they watched. The ball fell through the hoop. Screams erupted immediately throughout the stadium. The spectators were all on their feet clapping and shouting out praises. Kuroko felt lightheaded. It was unbelievable. He had prayed and practised so hard for this exact moment but it never felt close enough. It never felt like an achievable reality and yet he’s now here, living this moment. He looked up and saw Kagami shaking, eyes just as wide as his own.

 

An incredible surge of energy ran through his body upon seeing Kagami, and the reality solidified. It really did happen, Seirin had won the Winter Cup. Pure ecstasy rushed through his veins and he rushed towards the ace, along with all his teammates. Small as he is, he was squished between everybody but all he could do was laugh. His heart was light to the point where even being stuck in a pile of his sweaty teammates did nothing but make him happy. Tears had begun to pool at his eyes before he knew it.

 

As the tears rolled down his cheek, he smiled, ‘ _We really did it. I managed to show everybody my basketball. I managed to show Akashi-kun my basketball._ ’ Kuroko’s eyes widened, ‘ _Akashi-kun._ ’ He looked pass the shoulders of his teammates, in hopes to get a view of Akashi. His eyes zeroed on the red hair on the opposite side of the court. Akashi stood there with an expression uncharacteristic of him, his jaw was slack, lip trembling as his eyes filled with indescribable emotion. His arm went up to clutch at his chest.

 

Kuroko reacted instantly. He broke free from the group and ran over to Akashi. Akashi’s head, downcast, slowly began tilting up as he heard the approaching footsteps. He let out a breath, “Kuroko.” Kuroko mumbled, voice wavering, “Akashi-kun, you’re back.” Akashi could only nod. With a whisper, Kuroko broke, “I missed you so much.” More tears began to fall, “You left me and I was so scared. Akashi-kun you said you would never leave me behind but you did and I was so scared.” Akashi blinked in shock. Before he could think of the consequences, he pulled Kuroko to his chest and held him tight.

 

“I’m sorry, Kuroko. I’m sorry I left you. I’m sorry for what I did to you.” Kuroko looked into Akashi’s eyes, “Don’t be upset for today Akashi-kun. You didn’t lose. It was only a necessary process to bring you back, to remind you of our basketball,” his voice grew desperate, “So you didn’t lose Akashi-kun. You can’t quit, you have to keep playing.” Akashi put some distance between them when he realised what made Kuroko so upset. He smiled, just slightly, and placed his hand on Kuroko’s shoulder, “I lost to you, Kuroko and that’s okay. As long as I’m losing to you, it’s okay.” His eyes suddenly filled with a playful fire, “Of course, next time this would not repeat. The next time we play, I will win.”

 

Kuroko’s eyes mirrored happiness that even heaven couldn’t compete with upon hearing that and leaned in to hug Akashi again. Suddenly, a shout that sounds distinctly like Takao filled the entire stadium, “Just kiss already!” Kuroko’s face immediately reddened and he started pulling away from Akashi. Akashi had a different idea. Just as Kuroko stepped back, Akashi pulled him forwards and slotted their lips together. When Kuroko opened his mouth to protest, Akashi took it as an invitation to slide his tongue in, thoroughly exploring what Kuroko had to offer. Like chocolate, Kuroko melted into the kiss and had to grip onto Akashi just to avoid falling. The stadium filled completely with cheers for the second time that night.

 

When Akashi was finally satisfied, he pulled away and enjoyed the view of a dazedly pink Kuroko. He smirked and leaned closer to Kuroko as the wolf whistles continued in the background. His eyes flashed to heterochromia for just a moment, “You’re mine, _Tetsuya._ ” Shocked spread across Kuroko’s features. He looked into Akashi’s eyes but they were already back to red. Akashi let out an irritated cough, “You’re ours, Kuroko.” Before Kuroko could make any further comment, Akashi swooped in for a kiss again and from there it was just a hazy memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Akakuro trash


End file.
